ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Animal Crossing Show
The Animal Crossing Show is an American computer-animated television series made for kids. Because of its kid-friendly nature, it is rated TV-Y7. It plays out similarly to the Peanuts Specials. The show airs on Cartoon Network, also, unlike the original game series, all the characters will speak clearly. Characters *Tony (voiced by Tom Wayland.) The main male hero of the show. *Tina (voiced by Cathy Cavadini.) The main female hero of the show *Isabelle (voiced by Tara Strong.) - The mayor's sweet natured little helper who's sometimes forgetful. *Digby (voiced by Wayne Grayson.) - Isabelle's brother. *Mr. Resetti (voiced by Brad Dourif.) - The bad guy of the show. *Dr. Shrunk (voiced by Tom Kenny.) - The show's announcer who gladly says at the beginning of every episode, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, Welcome to The Animal Crossing Show!" *K. K. Slider (Voice of Burl Ives) - The musical narrator of "The Animal Crossing Movie". *Blathers (voiced by Tom Kane.) - Museum Manager *Jingle (voiced by Rob Paulson.) - The jolly Reindeer who brings gifts. *Wendell (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson.) - The fun loving, fish eating walrus. *Tortimer (voiced by Roger L. Jackson.) - A mild mannered mayor of the town. *Tom Nook (voiced by Dan Green.) - The shop keeper of Nook's Cranny who knows every "Nook" and "cranny" there is about the town. *Pete (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The friendly Postman Pelican. *Phyllis (voiced by E.G. Daily) - The post office night Clerk. *Pelly (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - The post office daytime clerk. *Don Resetti (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Mr. Resetti's far from mean, yet very nice brother. *Pavé (voiced by Thurl Ravenscroft) - The "original" party animal and he means it! * Timmy and Tommy Nookling (voiced by Veronica Taulor and Sarah Natochenny rsspectively) -A pair of young raccoon twins who run T&T Mart. *Katie (voiced by Emily Jenness) - A fun loving cat who will never stop having a good time. *Katilin (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - Katie's mom. *Copper (vocied by Sean Schemmel) - One of the opperators of the town's jail and lost and found. *Booker (vocied by Mark Biagi) - One of the opperators of the town's jail and lost and found. *Rover (voiced by Martin T. Sherman) - The layed-back cat who advises Tony and Tina about moving in. *Gracie (voiced by Erin Matthews) - A giraffe who's fashion crazy. *Sable, Mable, and Labelle (each voiced by Willa Holland) - Clerks of the store Able Sisters. *Redd (voiced by Jason Dohring) - A guy who sells rare and unique items. *Harriet (vocied by Hayden Panettiere) - Worker of Shampoodle. *Lobo (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) - A loyal friend who helps out in times of trouble. *Amelia (voiced by Meryl Streep) - A wise neighbor who never forgets her belongings. *Alfonso (voiced by Haley Joel Osment) - He's a layed back croc with a loyal heart. *Elvis (voiced by Scott Williams) - A lion who takes life seriously. *Dizzy (viced by Billy Gilman) - A pachyderm who likes to party. *Dora (vocied by Rachael Lillis) - A mouse who has a gentle disposition. Trivia Monsters appear in the Movie and in Animal Crossing RPG, but rarely appear on the show. The Cerberus monster has the same design from the Disney movie, Hercules, and has the same roars as large cats, such as lions and tigers, even though it IS a dog. Rex the Dinosaur from Toy Story makes a cameo appearance in the episode: A day in Dinoland. A whole lotta dinosaurs appear in the episode: A day in Dinoland. The episode: A day in Dinoland is a parody of Jurassic Park, only difference is, all the dinosaurs are tame, except Indominus Rex. Rex the Dinosaur.gif Stygimoloch.gif Pachyrhinosaurus.gif Corythosaurus casuarius - Cretaceous dinosaur.jpg Brachiosaurus brancai - Jurassic dinosaur.jpg Triceratops Dinosaur.jpg Spinoscreen3.jpg T-rex big.jpg Brontosaurus-dinosaurs-1993647-1024-768.jpg Carnotaurus.gif Stegosaurus.jpg Category:Animal Crossing series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV-Y7 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Television Series Category:Television Shows Category:4Kids TV Category:Nintendo